36/13
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَاضْرِبْ لَهُم مَّثَلاً أَصْحَابَ الْقَرْيَةِ إِذْ جَاءهَا الْمُرْسَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vadrib lehüm meselen ashabel karyeh iz caehel murselun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-vadrıp: anlat 2-lehüm: onlara 3-meselen: örnek olarak 4-Ashâbel garyeti: şehir halkını 5-iz: hani 6-câehâ: oraya gelmişti 7-elmürselûn: peygamberler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Örnek getir onlara o şehir halkını; hani oraya peygamberler gelmişti. Ali Bulaç Meali Sen onlara, o şehir halkının örneğini ver; hani oraya elçiler gelmişti. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlara elçilerin geldiği o kasabanın halkını örnek ver. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Ey Muhammed!) Onlara, o memleket halkını örnek ver. Hani oraya elçiler gelmişti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlara, şu şehir halkını misal getir: Hani onlara elçiler gelmişti. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlara, bir kent halkının kendilerine gelen elçilere gösterdiği tavrın örneğini ver. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ve onlara o şehir halkını örnek ver. Hani oraya o gönderilen elçiler varmıştı. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve onlara, o karye sahiblerini temsil getir, o dem ki ona o gönderilen Resuller varmıştı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onlara (o münkirlere) o şehir ahalisini bir mesel olarak irâd et. O vakit ki, onlara o gönderilmiş olan elçiler gelmişti. Muhammed Esed ONLARA, elçilerimizi gönderdiğimiz o şehir halkı(nın hikayesin)i örnek olarak anlat. Suat Yıldırım Sen şimdi onlara bir misâl getir:Mâlum şehir halkını, hani onlara da elçiler gelmişti. Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlara elçilerin geldiği şu kent halkını misâl olarak anlat: Şaban Piriş Meali Kendilerine elçiler gelmiş olan belde halkının misalini anlat onlara. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey Muhammed!) Onlara, o memleket halkını örnek ver. Hani oraya elçiler gelmişti. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onlara o kent halkını örnek ver. Hani, elçiler gelmişti oraya. Yusuf Ali (English) Set forth to them by way of a parable, the (story of) the Companions of the City. Behold, there came messengers to it. M. Pickthall (English) Coin for them a similitude: The people of the city when those sent (from Allah) came unto them; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 13- "Sen onlara o şehir halkını örnek ver." Eserlerin yazılmasına ve asil bir örnekte birçok şeyin sayılmasına bir misal gibi olan bu mesel, gerek üzerlerine azab sözü hak olanları korkutmak ve gerekse Kur'ân'a uyanları müjdelemek konusunda peygambere vaad edilmiş olan inkılâbların önemli bir örneğini vermektedir ki, buna bu itibarla Yâsin'in kalbi denilse yeridir. Yani Hıristiyanlığın karşısında müşrik Romalılar nasıl söndüyse İslâmiyetin karşısında da öyle devletler yıkılacak "Onu bütün dinlere üstün kılma." (Fetih, 48/28) sırrı ortaya çıkacaktır. Burada, bu şehrin Antakya, elçilerin de İsa (a.s.)ın havarilerinden gönderilenler olduğu naklediliyor. O hade şehir halkının, memleket halkı ve anılan kavmin de Romalılar olduğu anlaşılır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ONLARA, elçilerimizi gönderdiğimiz o şehir halkıhikayesini örnek olarak anlat. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 13. Ve onlara -O inkarcılara- o şehir ahalisini bir misâl olarak zikret, o vakit ki onlara o gönderilmiş olan elçiler gelmişti. 13. Bu mübarek âyetler, inkarcıları uyandırmak için kendilerine başka bir kavmin ibret verici olan yaşam tarihini anlatıyor. Kendilerini Allah'ın dinine davet için gönderilmiş olan elçileri o kavmin nasıl inkâr etmiş ve o elçilerin de kendilerini nasıl müdafaada bulunmuş olduklarını bildiriyor. O kavmin o hayrı tavsiye edici elçiler ile uğursuzlukta bulunarak onları tehdide cür'et göstermiş olduklarını, o elçilerin de o yakıştırmayı reddederek o kavmin ne mahiyette kimseler olduklarını kendilerine ihtar eylemiş bulunduklarını beyân buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve) Ey Son Peygamber!, (onlara) O senin peygamberliğini inkâr edenlere (o şehir ahalisini bir misâl) bir ibret vesilesi (olarak anlat) ahalinin tarihi hallerini hikâye buyur (O vakit ki, onlara) O şehir ahalisine (o gönderilmiş olan elçiler gelmişti) o ahaliyi dine davette bulunmuşlardı. O şehirden maksat, rivayete göre "Antakya" şehridir. Onun ahalisi putperest bulunuyorlarmış. § Darbı mesel; Garip bir hali diğer garip bir hale benzetmekten ibarettir.. Bazan da böyle bir benzetiş maksadiyle olmaksızın bir garip hali bir ibret verici tarihi olayı insanlara hikâye etmekten ibaret bulunur.